Daoine
Index | Timeline | History | Magic | Culture | Races | Regions | Kingdoms | Settlements | Demographics Daoine is inhabited by races of Man and races of Kindred; which is a general term to group together the mythical and alien species that have co-existed with mankind for several eras. Daoine a rather large planet, and most of it is deemed 'unexplored.' The title of 'dominant species' is attributed to both Humans(mainly the Nord race), and the Therianthropes(mainly the Lycanthrope strain). According to mythology, there are 100 other universes(planets?) that were once connected to Daoine by Silver Star Gateways, but they began to close around the end of the Dawn Era. __TOC__ Kin and Kith/Man and Monster Kindred is an umbrella term for the foreign species that dwell on Daoine. Most claim descent from one or more gods, and all Kin possess triple-helix DNA. This allows Kin to use Internal Magic, where humans are only able to use External Magic. Kindred are divided into multiple sections, one being the Vampires(Sanguine, Energy and Sex), the Shapeshifters(Therians, Mimics and Wendigos), Femme Fatals(Mermaids, Amazons and Gorgons), the Spell Casters(Witches and Warlocks), the Aetherals(Nymphos, Elves and Fae) and the Undead(Reverents, Wraiths and Shades). Kindred refer to humans as 'Kith,' however, this is ever so slightly offensive; seen as Kith is the term used to refer to human slaves who are owned by Kin. Kin and Kith have co-existed for centuries, however, they never got along. Humans fear that the races of Kindred seek to overthrow them and take Daoine for themselves; Kindred feel oppressed by the rule of the human empires and have always been persecuted against. It is safe to say that the two two not get along; much like oil and water, the two do not mix....often. Although seen as a captial sin in nearly every religion, the mixing of Kin and Kith in the form of hybrid offsprings does happen. The child, known as a Bloodkin, obtains some of their Kin parent's powers, and possess the triple-helix DNA. Yet, they are more human than Kin, as the human appearances of Kindred is not their true form and can shapeshift; something most Bloodkin are incapable of. Since they walk the between Man and Monster, they are hated by both sides and treated as trash and a mistake. The Empires of Daoine There are three empires in the Known World of Daoine. *The Nordic Empire *The Ge Empire *The Lycan Empire The Nordic Empire, simply called the Empire, rules over most of the Known World since the Age of Seas, back in the Second Era. They are antagonised by the Lycan Empire and are rather cruel. The Ge Empire, called the Gold and Jade Empire, rule over most of the east, and trade with the Empire. The Lycan Empire, known as the White Wolf, is the only Kindred Empire and is located in to the north of the Known World. The Empire is credited with the exploration of the Known World and starting seafaring commercial trading among the countries. The Nords were the first to have colonies and industrialize foreign countries. The Empire is an echo of the ancient nordic empire back in the Fourth Century of the First Era, where they conquered many lands and started the first interactions between different cultures when they traded with the ancient Fionnish people. The Gold and Jade Empire of the Ge people was formed when a single leader united all of the Gehonjin clans. However, there has been many power struggles and Dynasties due to assassinations. The Empire of the Ge rarely know peace. The Empire of the White Wolf is located in the Frozen North, among the lands they rule is Hyperborea, home of the race of man known as Hyberboreans, who are often confused with Kindred Giants. The White Wolf is trying to expand it's boarders by travel the seas in hopes of finding new continents to conquer. Religion There were once many religions, at least one to each race of Man and Monster, but the pantheon of Wixes soon became the dominate religion. There are some newly formed faiths, such as the AIAH Worship, which is attributed to Kin-Hate and Human-Pride extremist groups and promotes the hunting of Kindred. The gods of the Wixes, whose religion known simply as The Faith, appear to be actual deities, or at least, real celestial beings of supreme power. The Faith that is practiced world wide is a watered down version of the original, called The Old Faith, which included not only the main twenty five gods and goddess, but lesser gods, and, more importantly, a pantheon of vile and twisted gods of evil and sin. These dark gods were erased from scripture and their worship is banned in all states and provinces of the Empire. Those who know of them never speak their name, in fear of conjuring up these hellish divines. Category:Daoine Category:Fantasy Worlds Category:Worlds